Mobile phones, computers, buildings and other secure systems often include authentication systems and processes. Current authentication systems include identification cards, passcodes or passwords, fingerprints, retina scans, and facial recognition processes using visible light cameras for authentication of an authorized user of the system. However, if care is not taken, these systems can be insecure since cards and codes can be lost or stolen, fingerprints can be copied, and facial recognition operations with visible sensors can both require a source of visible light to illuminate the face to be recognized and can be fooled by a picture or mask of an authorized person. It would therefore be desirable to provide improved object recognition systems such as authentication systems.